Just Cry
by Warriors-person-thing
Summary: SPOILER ALERT 4 DH! It's only been a few hours since Fred Died and George is devastated, but refuses to admit it. He would rather be angry at the world and even Fred than than take his little brother's advice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the idea that Fred died, because I cried for nearly half an hour after reading that part so it couldn't have been me! I plan on making at least one more story about Fred's death, and one about Lupin's, one about Teddy felt after his mummy and daddy didn't come back, and **_**possibly**_** another about Albus and how he Potter's Sorting. (I have too short an attention span to write more than one or two chapters for stuff usually….)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fred, dead? No it isn't possible… Fred couldn't have died, he was only twenty! That's too young to die, right? Right? _

George Weasley pondered these thoughts in his head as he stared at his twin's face. He looked like he was laughing, he looked…_happy_.

"How can he be happy while the rest of us are crying our eyes out?" whispered George. "Because of his de…" George couldn't bring himself to say it, to say it would finalize it and it _wasn't_ true, it _couldn't_ be.

"George?"

George turned around to see Harry standing there, just standing as if there was hardly a thing wrong in the world. _Well there is, _thought George, angrily. _My partner in crime, my best friend, my other half is gone…._

George felt tears well in his eyes and he swore quietly, wiping them away. "Dammit, get a grip," he told himself. "Don't start getting all effing weepy!"

"George, all you all right?" asked Harry, coming over to him.

"Go away," spat George, horrified at how broken his voice sounded. "Just leave, Harry, and never come back, all right?"

Instead of leaving, Harry took a step forward and kneeled down, staring silently at Fred's body. What was going through that thick head of his, George had no idea. It didn't matter anyway; all that mattered was what happened to Fred, brave Fred, funny Fred, Fred the Invincible….

"He was laughing," said Harry suddenly.

"What?" George blinked, unable to quite believe that Fred would be laughing just before he died; it seemed impossible, who on earth would _laugh_?

"Yeah, he was laughing," repeated Harry. "He was joking around with Percy when the ceiling collapsed. Hr seemed hap—"

"Shut up, Harry," said George, furiously. "Just shut up." He stood up and stalked out of the room. He walked right past the cheering people, sloshing butterbeer and firewhiskey down their throats. None of them cared that half of George was dead, not one of them…

He picked up a large piece of rubble at the entrance, walked straight into the Forbidden Forest and threw it, not caring if he hit someone. It could be Fred that he hit, for all he cared….

"Stupid git!" yelled George, standing in the middle of the forbidden forest. "Just had to go and kill himself, didn't he? Here's what I think of that, mister Fred." He threw a rock at a sprouting tree and watched with satisfaction as fell to the ground in pieces.

"Why did you do that?" Ron's voice asked behind George.

"Because I can," he replied, hotly. "I can and that's all that matters, since _stupid _Freddie, _perfect_ Freddie, Freddie the prodigal _prat_, had to go and get himself killed!" He threw another rock, just to get rid of it.

Ron stepped closer to his brother, his blue eyes worried. "Don't bottle it all up," he warned. "Do that and you'll end up like Harry; he couldn't do a Patronus for the first time in his life because of that. He'd seen too many people die and whatnot, it was maddening."

George scowled; like he really cared what happened to Harry; that was the stupid git that helped to cause his brother's death! George felt a rush of fury so strong, it felt unreal. _What the heck is going on? _He wondered. _Oh, right. Now that effing Fred is gone, I'm feeling like crap, that's it. _

"Just cry," said Ron; his own blue eyes were swimming with tears. "Just cry, it'll make you feel better. I'm promise."

"How can I trust _promises_ anymore? Fred promised me time and time again that we'd always be together, the Weasley twins, making more mischief in the world. Well, he broke that promise!" hissed George, infuriated. "Why should I believe you?"

Tears ran down Ron's face. "It wasn't Fred's choice to leave you, or any of us," he said quietly, his voice trembling. "If he could have chosen he wouldn't have; and you can trust me! Don't give up on everything. Just _cry_."

Ron stepped forward and hugged George. And, despite all of his determination to hate the world, George felt relived. He briefly recalled that Harry had said Fred was happy when he died. _Nothing can keep you down, Fred, ever._ George drew in a shaky breath…

…and a single tear slid down his face.


End file.
